Initiation
by Query
Summary: The day of culmination has come. Will talent be enough for the Elders? Part 8 of the Jade Tiger Triad series.
1. The Envelope

  
  
It was Manchu's sixteenth birthday and he had been taken to the DMV to get his driver's license by one of the guards. At Jiaoshu's a big party was being set up in his honor. Whether he aced his test or not, today was a very special day for him. Today was the day he found out if he had been accepted into the Triad or not.  
  
Dee and Li Mei set about icing the giant cake in the kitchen, smoothing the white icing over the layers of coconut cake, Manchu's favorite. One of the ladies in the kitchen was making colorful lotus flowers out of sugar to decorate the cake. By the time they were all done with it, it looked almost too nice to think about slicing up.  
  
{Did you get him a present, Xiaohu?} Li Mei asked.  
  
{Months ago! I had Li Rong send a package from China. Let me show you!} Dee ran over to the pile of presents and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. {She knows it's a special birthday. No matter what happens today, he will love this!}  
  
Pulling the top off the box, the women in the kitchen hovered around and looked down into it. The most beautiful and thick jade green robe rested in the bottom. Carefully Dee lifted it out to show everyone. Along the back of it, picked out in black embroidery was a large tiger. The front remained unadorned. The inner layer of material was silk, but thickly woven to be warm in the winter and cool in the summer. It looked akin to one of Jiaoshu's expensive robes.  
  
{Xiaohu! Where did you get the money for such a thing?} demanded Li Mei.  
  
{I had some saved away. And it wasn't that expensive. Li Rong chipped in half for the material she sent. I had Madame Hsia make the robe for me.}  
  
{What if he doesn't get in?}  
  
{He will. Half our class has already been accepted into the Triad. Why would Manchu be overlooked?} _If anyone gets overlooked, it'll be me_, Dee added in thought. Gently she put the robe back in the box exactly as it had been and replaced it with the rest of the presents. She blinked back a tear. Today was all about her best friend, Manchu. She would _not_ ruin this day for him by turning the subject onto herself!  
  
{Come help us set up the buffet table, Xiaohu-ai! The boys will be back soon and the Elders will arrive before them!}  
  
{Coming, Li!}  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
The party was in full swing the second Manchu came back to the house, sweeping Li Mei and his friend up in joyous hugs as he waved his license around. For the first hour, Manchu wandered around the party, greeting his guests and showing off his driver's license. All the younger boys, and a good few of the older ones, gave him pats on the back and whispered suggestions of what he could do now that he had access to a car. Those suggestions met laughs as they added that he first needed a girlfriend.  
  
Much rejoicing was heard when the announcement of the food being ready was made. The Elders, Jiaoshu, Li Mei, and Manchu were served first, followed by the guests. Sitting in a side alcove, the older folks ate, softly discussing Triad business. Li Mei chose to ignore half of what was said to pay attention to the celebration.  
  
{Excuse me all,} she said with all the giddiness of a schoolgirl as she hurried to the kitchen.  
  
The lights dimmed and voices rose to sing "Happy Birthday" as the great cake was wheeled into the room. Ooos and aahs spread through the room as the candles flickered and sparklers sparkled on top of the cake. Manchu took great delight in blowing the candles out and passing the quickly fizzling sparklers to the nearest children.  
  
{I wish to thank you all for coming tonight to my party. I don't think it would've been complete without my best friend, Xiaohu helping with this magnificent cake. Let's hope she didn't burn it!} he teased as he sliced into it. For the next few minutes Manchu passed back plate after plate of the gooey confection before relenting and letting one of the kitchen staff finish so he could have a piece of his own cake. {Wow. You did good this time, Xiaohu! It actually tastes like almonds!}  
  
{It's coconut, you louse!} she teased back. {Better finish your cake so you can open your presents.}  
  
He lowered his eyes to the plate and turned to her. {Do you think I got in?}  
  
{Of course you did. Why would they pass you up, of all the people in our class? You were one of the top students.} Dee stabbed her fork into a mound of cake, crushing it into crumbs.  
  
{Dee, you will get in as well. You still have a few months to go. If they tell me that you can't go in, then I'll...I'll...}  
  
{You'll what, Ping? If you get in, you have to take this. It's only offered once. Don't throw it away for me. There's bound to be opportunities for someone like me later on.}  
  
He took the plates and placed them on the tray of a waiter going by. Pulling Dee into a tight hug, he whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens to either one of us, you are still my sister and I am still your brother. We will be there for each other, always and forever."  
  
{Manchu! Time to open your presents!} Li Mei called.  
  
Dee hung back letting him know that she would watch from where she was as he opened his gifts. What mattered to her was the final present. All the rest were just filler, even the one from her and Li Rong. Dee watched halfheartedly as he unwrapped books, stationary sets, knick-knacks, her robe (which she failed to see that he put on immediately), and numerous boxes filled with sweets and other delicacies he favored.  
  
The room went quiet as Kueng himself carried the final present up to the dais where Manchu stood in his robe. With great pride, Manchu accepted the offer of the envelope, becoming extremely nervous the second the old man turned and went back to his seat. His eyes sought out Dee's across the room.  
  
_Open it, Ping!_ she mouthed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Manchu lifted the fold of the envelope and pulled out the small slip of paper. On the paper was a neat calligraphy Chinese character. The character read:  
  
{Jie shou!} Manchu said softly at first. Then he said it louder and waved it paper about. The presence of the Elders sobered him as suddenly as a bucket of cold water. Turning to them he dropped to one knee, bowing. {You have done me a great honor in accepting my to the Jade Tiger Triad. I will do my best never to displease you, good Elders.}  
  
The Elders lined up then, each presenting Manchu with a present signifying his joining of the Triad. He received the black outfit like the ones the guards all wore, a piece of jade carved into the Triad tiger and marked, and a very fine pair of tabby boots. Dee knew that within the next few days her friend would go in for his Triad tattoos, a sign he was truly a part of the Triad for life.  
  



	2. Death

  
  
Over the next few days Dee saw less and less of Manchu. By the end of the month, she was lucky to catch a meal or two with him on the odd day. She knew that he had been taken in by the guards and was going through special training. He was already assigned to a late watch, which kept the two apart even more as he would be prowling the rooftops as she slept. In a way, it made her feel secure that her best friend was now watching for trouble as she slept.  
  
With less time spent practicing with Manchu, and her class having grown smaller, Dee took to working in the kitchen more and more as she had done when she first arrived. The cooks and staff were more than happy to see her return. Dee would spend a great amount of time doing the tedious work the others didn't enjoy as much. For her, it was something of a time for relaxation. Chopping vegetables, making dough for the various dumplings and buns, preparing the dim sum dishes, and anything that could be done ahead of time, she would do.  
  
Li Mei began to worry about all the time Dee spent doing work in the kitchen, wondering if she had forgotten about her practicing. With the girl's birthday only a month away, it was no time for her to forget about what she had been dreaming of for so many years.  
  
Two weeks before her birthday, Jiaoshu had been called out of the house to make a personal visit to Elder Kueng. Ever since Manchu's birthday, the old man's health had been fading. Kueng had made a few appearances at a couple of other birthdays and a meeting, but otherwise remained in his home.  
  
A sober looking Jiaoshu returned that night just before dinner. He gathered together the staff and any students who were in the house at the time to make an announcement. In his ever-calm voice, he spoke. Those who knew him best though could hear the wavering of tears and emotion that edged his voice.  
  
{I regret to announce that we have lost a member of our Triad this night. A few hours ago, Elder Kueng passed into the next life. He has named his successor. Elder Po Sin will be the new High Elder for Gotham. Elder Shing is moving into Po Sin's place. Kueng has also named another to become the third Elder of Gotham. He may not be well known to many of you as he had been kept working in keeping the Triad businesses running smoothly. His name is Fai. Elder Fai will be welcomed as our newest Elder.}  
  
The silence that settled over those present became unsettling. A few bursts of sobbing came from here and there. For Dee, while she cared that the old man had died, all she heard after the announcement of his death and Po Sin's ascension to High Elder of Gotham, was the slam of doors. Those doors were the doors to her future. She followed the others out of the room as everyone drifted back to what they had been doing. That night she stayed in her room, sobbing to herself and curled under her covers.  
  



	3. Disappointment

  
  
The funeral for Elder Kueng had come and gone. Fai had been sworn in as the newest of the Elders. Him being particular to the traditional way of things, Po Sin had already begun making things the way he felt they should be. Thankfully Kueng had seen to it that the other two Elders would be able to voice their opinions, and would have a vote as to the final outcome of any decisions the Elders made.  
  
Dee now waited the results from her driver's test. She had been relaxed and confident for most of the test. Now that it was over she was getting jittery. The instructor seemed to be having issues with the man who had brought her, a guard of the Triad. Papers were exchanged and looked over before the man walked back over to Dee and handed her the results.  
  
"Congratulations, young lady. You are now a licensed driver." The man's voice was toneless and sounded as if he could care less that this girl had just achieved such a step in her life. He pointed her to the line to get her photo and turn her papers in, and then walked away to his next appointment.  
  
Happy as she was that she got her license, her stomach was in knots about the party she would come home to. Something just did not feel right about the day. After getting her picture taken and being allowed to drive home, Dee felt happy enough at the moment to get hugs all around in congratulations to her driver's license. As the party started, she forgot some of her nerves in the fun.  
  
{Hey, Xiaohu. Time to open your presents,} Manchu said, pulling the plate of cake from her hand and shoving her onto the dais.  
  
She just managed to catch the sides of her dress before her panties were revealed; a trick Manchu had taken delight in doing to her. He always did it when he had in mind a guy for her. Looking around now from her elevated height, she noticed a great deal more guards in attendance than there would usually be. All of them had their eyes on her. Suddenly, her dress didn't seem to cover enough of her, though it went from her neck to her ankles. As it was a Chinese style dress, there were slits all the way to her hips, showing off her well-toned legs.  
  
After a quick glare at Manchu, who pretended not to see as he met up with a group of particularly interested looking guards, she proceeded to open her gifts. There were many outfits, ranging from casual to extremely fancy. The latter she had no idea what she would ever do with. Many knew her affection for felines and gave her such things as Lucky Cats of various sizes, including jewelry and clothing adorned with the smiling feline. A large assortment of hair combs and sticks joined the growing clutter of presents on the table.  
  
One particular set of hair sticks she had tucked into one of the frogs on her dress, smiling at Manchu for his choice. His had been the last present she opened and now she waited for Po Sin to come forward with the envelope that would tell her where her future would take her. The butterflies and knots in her stomach returned.  
  
The pace at which Po Sin stood and walked to her was excruciating. She wanted to run and grab the parchment envelope out of his hand and tear it open. For a moment, she wondered if everyone felt this way before they found out the answer. Then he was there and handing her the envelope. She took it in hands that looked steady, but felt to her as if they were trembling.  
  
Carefully she pulled the lip of the envelope up and pulled out the slip of paper inside. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned the paper over. Looking up, she blinked through tearing eyes. The sea of expectant faces blurred in her vision. But she would _not_ cry in front of all her guests. Biting her lower lip, she replaced the slip of paper in the envelope and gave an indifferent shrug and obviously forced smile.  
  
{I didn't get in.}  
  



	4. Betrayed

  
  
As the Elders gathered with Jiaoshu in the meeting room, an angry Shing asked, {What is the meaning of this, Po Sin?}  
  
The party had proceeded for another hour before breaking up. Dee had gathered her things up with the help of Manchu and Li Mei, taking everything up to her room. She had asked to be alone for a while and no one had seen her out of her room since.  
  
Po Sin looked up from his seat, a mask of cool calm on his face. While the rest of the men in the room appeared outwardly at ease, each was roiling inside with anger. Jiaoshu was especially furious at the outcome of the decision.  
  
{When I saw Kueng on his deathbed, he told me that it had already been decided that she would be allowed in the Triad. You dare overturn a decision that was made weeks ago?} Jiaoshu asked, placing his hand flat on the table to keep it curling into a fist.  
  
With an arrogant look on his face, Po Sin turned to Jiaoshu. {The girl isn't ready for the Triad. Have you ever been able to curb that unruly streak of hers? While her performance the day she defeated Feng and Kueng talked with her was admirable, it was still that. A performance. I will not tolerate her making a mockery of our traditions!}  
  
{No, Po Sin. You will not get past your first impression of the girl. That she is a white playing at being an Asian. That is where you are wrong. The girl has the heart and mind to join, as well as the spirit that is desperately needed in the Triad today. Yes, she has an unstable streak in her! That does not stop her from being good at what she does!} Shing interjected.  
  
{And what is to say that she would not become dangerous in the course of a mission we assign her to? What is to say that she would not betray us at the first chance?}  
  
{That is ridiculous! You have known the girl since she was seven years old and I brought her off the street! Now you tell me that she would betray us, those who took her in, gave her shelter, gave her _strength_ and _pride_ in herself?} Jiaoshu shook his head in disgust at the new High Elder. {You have learned nothing about her or those who have taught her over the years.}  
  
Fai spoke up after listening to this all. {I have not known the girl very long, but I do know that Kueng would never misjudge a candidate for the Triad. Never in my entire time with the Jade Tigers has he ever allowed someone in that could not handle the jobs they were assigned. May I respectfully ask that I be allowed to observe Xiaohu for the next few months so that I may have some say over the girl's fate? Perhaps she can be re-evaluated and a decision can be reached that will appease everyone?}  
  
A grumbling came from Po Sin, but before he could speak both Shing and Jiaoshu accepted this decision. No one thought anything about having overruled Po Sin's rash judgment on the girl. It was Fai's first proposal since he had become an Elder. Though he had been told of the achievements of the girl and told that she was to become a member of the Triad, he still knew little about her. However, that had not stopped him from becoming angry when Po Sin so unjustly replaced the acceptance character in her envelope with a blank piece of parchment.  
  
The meeting ended after a few short words about how the re-evaluation would go. It was against tradition to allow a second chance, but this exception would be made, based on the fact that Dee should have been initiated.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Dee pulled open her window shade at the sound of a soft knock. She was not surprised to find Manchu crouching outside of her window, dressed in his guard uniform. He smiled softly at her and waited for her to open the window to him. Dropping quietly to the floor, he said nothing as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I don't think that was fair at all, Xiaohu-ai. We all know that you should have been accepted."  
  
There were no more tears left in her at the moment. More than anything, Dee wanted to strike out and hit something; to vent her anger at the injustice of it all. Instead she hugged her friend tightly to her. She had to stretch a little to rest her chin on his shoulder, but that simple act made her feel even more secure and comforted in his arms just then.  
  
"Manchu, do you think I was supposed to get in? I mean, ever since Kueng died, I felt like no matter how good I did from that day on, it didn't matter."  
  
He pushed her to arms length, looking at her with her eyes and face puffy from crying so much. For a moment he began to shake his head, then stopped. Manchu hadn't thought of that before. Certainly everyone knew, but never spoke, of the animosity Po Sin felt toward Dee. More than a couple times Manchu had heard a snatch or two of conversation he was not meant to overhear where Po Sin referred to Dee as "the white mistake."  
  
"I think that you should have. With your skills, there should have been no question, ever, to your worthiness to join." He paused, cocking his head to the side as a shrill whistle sounded just outside the window. "I have to go. Chin up, Xiaohu! This will be worked out!"  
  
As quickly as he had come, he was gone and melted into the shadows. Dee sighed. She could've been out there with him and his new friends within a week had she been accepted that night. The jade colored tattoo Manchu proudly sported swirling up his forearm could have been in her future as well. She, however, had always planned to have the tattoo placed on her shoulder.  
  
With a wistful sigh, Dee scooped a pile of new clothing off her bed, dumping it into a chair for the time being. After securing her window shade, she climbed into bed, hugging the ragged plush cat she had carried with her from the orphanage so many years ago. The hug and words from Manchu made her feel somewhat better and she soon drifted off to sleep.  
  



	5. Backbone

  
  
{Jiaoshu, I wish to speak with you about Xiaohu,} Manchu said, bowing deeply to the older man. It had been three months since Dee's birthday and Manchu had finally managed to get a private interview with Jiaoshu.  
  
The teacher gave Manchu an odd look, quirking an eyebrow at the boy. Folding his hands into his sleeves, Jiaoshu straightened his spine and looked Manchu in the eye. {Please. Sit and tell me what is on your mind.}  
  
{I would prefer to stand, thank you,} he said, inclining his head. {What I wish to say may be a topic you do not wish to discuss as it has come and gone, but I feel the need to voice my opinion on it.}  
  
{You have waited all this time to come to talk to me about Xiaohu not being accepted into the Triad, is that correct?}  
  
The boy looked shocked. He could have had any number of reasons to come and talk to Jiaoshu about Dee. Some of the excuses could have been her sudden immersion and the odd pleasure she found from doing the daily chores she once would do anything to get out of. The hours she spent feverishly training alone or with one of the willing former students or guards could have been another. Certainly there were many other reasons he could have come to talk to Jiaoshu about his beloved friend and her current behavior.  
  
{Ah...Yes. It has been on my mind since the night she was turned down as to why she didn't get in. Certainly she has all the qualifications and the determination.} He gestured with his hands for a moment, trying to get out what he wanted to say without sounding insulting. {Jiaoshu, we all know that Po Sin has never liked her. He has never liked anyone much, not even himself! Could he have prevented her from joining? He is the High Elder and I don't wish to speak so disrespectfully of him, but...}  
  
Jiaoshu waved him quiet and tucked his hand back into his robe. {Manchu, in all the time you have known our Xiaohu, has she ever said anything derogatory of any member of the Triad _and_ truly meant it? Think carefully, my son.}  
  
{I do not need to think on that at all. The only person I could even think of her saying something about and meaning it was Feng.}  
  
{And what did she say about Feng?}  
  
{That the girl would never grow out of her desire to be the best no matter who she had to hurt, even kill, to get there. I share the same feelings about Feng. Many do.}  
  
Nodding his head thoughtfully, Jiaoshu asked, {In your opinion, would Xiaohu ever knowingly betray the Triad if she had been accepted?}  
  
{No! Never, Jiaoshu! She has more honor than that!} The boy was as near insulted at the question as one could get. How could anyone even think that after knowing Dee as long as they had? She was loyal to the core when it came to her friends and loved ones.  
  
{Thank you, Manchu. You may be excused.}  
  
Manchu's eyes went wide. {But Jiaoshu!}  
  
{You are excused, Manchu.} The tone in which Jiaoshu spoke left the boy nothing to do other than bow respectfully and leave the room. For a moment Jiaoshu sat quietly. {Did you hear what you expected?}  
  
Shing and Fai came out from behind the screen where they had been secreted. Both men were smiling at the results of the interview.  
  
{We heard exactly what we expected, Jiaoshu. The boy has known her the best and known her longest. He has no reason to make up anything he told us as he came to fight for her right to enter the Triad,} Shing said.  
  
{Indeed. In the time I have had to observe her, she has shown none of the traits that Po Sin insists she has. The only issue is this Feng girl.}  
  
Shing immediately waved the topic aside. {The girl came here looking for trouble and expecting to be treated in the way her family pampers her. Jiaoshu plays no favorites and Feng did not like it. Xiaohu defeated her in one of the most magnificent matches we have ever seen between two students.}  
  
{It was too short, in my opinion,} grumbled Jiaoshu. {Had Feng's intentions to do bodily harm not been so obvious, I would have liked to see a nice long match. The kind that Xiaohu and Manchu used to get into.}  
  
The three men laughed and Shing clapped Jiaoshu on the shoulder. {We will let the subject cool for a little longer as we work on Po Sin. However, we both agree that the girl should be accepted into the Triad. The sooner we can start training her for missions, the better. I believe she will make an excellent thief for us.}  
  
Fai nodded. {She certainly has the skills for that! I saw her nab two steamed buns and hide them faster than the cook could blink!}  
  
{Then you two will let me know when the final decision comes?}  
  
The Elders nodded. {As soon as we can find a way of allowing her in that will appease Po Sin, we will tell you.}  
  
Respectful bows were exchanged and the Elders left the house. Jiaoshu made his way down to the kitchen where he watched Dee as she quickly rolled together pot stickers for the afternoon meal. A smile caressed his face as he watched the young woman with a smudge of flour on her nose deftly toss the delicacies into a steamer. His heart was lighter with the knowledge that the Elders were working on getting her a position in the Triad.  
  



	6. Winter's Gift

  
  
Though the household was in all respects Buddhist, the tradition of Christmas was warmly celebrated. No tree graced the house, but the spirit was there, as were a good many decorations to give the house a festive feel. Dee was just finishing a workout when Li Mei came to the door of the training room to get her.  
  
{There is a special messenger come to see you! Come! Hurry!} the woman said, waving her arms impatiently as the girl toweled her face off.  
  
{A messenger? Did they say what they wanted?}  
  
{I did not ask. I am not nosy like you! Now come! You mustn't keep the messenger waiting!}  
  
Li Mei near pulled Dee into the house and toward the front hall by her collar. Standing at the threshold of the main hall, Li Mei gave the girl a shove into the front reception room. Stumbling in, Dee caught herself and pushed a lock of stray hair back from her face. In front of her stood Elder Shing and Elder Fai. Immediately she dropped her eyes and gave a formal bow and greeting. Her stomach churned and her mind spun as she thought of what she could possibly have done to bring two of the Elders directly to her.  
  
{Relax, young one. We merely come to deliver this note to you. A note which is long overdue and which you have been very patient in waiting for,} Shing said, gesturing for Fai to hand over the envelope.  
  
The first time her hands had not trembled so much. This time, however, she had difficulty taking a hold of the paper, much less opening it. Shaking like a leaf, Dee slid the single slip of paper from the envelope. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw that the paper was not blank, but contained the one character she had been wishing to see on her sixteenth birthday. In a random burst of exuberance, she threw her arms around both of the Elders, hugging them as she gulped back tears of joy. Realizing what she had done, she quickly released them and bowed again.  
  
{I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Elder Shing, Elder Fai. This means so much to me to finally be accepted!}  
  
Fai held his hand up, stilling her. {You have been accepted into the Triad, but not as a full member. As much as you have the spirit of a true Triad member, your official status with us will be as an honorary member.}  
  
Dee looked at each Elder before asking, {Does this mean I am excluded from anything?}  
  
A glance passed between the two. Shing answered. {Those boundaries have yet to be set. It has been a long time since anyone was considered an honorary member. This title is almost unheard of in the Triad.}  
  
She nodded her understanding. {I will serve the Triad as faithfully as I am allowed to,} Dee said, standing as straight as she could, chin up and looking proud.  
  
{That is all we care about. Tonight you will receive what you should have received on your birthday. We hope you will find no shame in reporting to Manchu for the first couple weeks of your training?} Shing asked.  
  
Her face lit in a smile. {No, Sir. Will he be in charge of training me then?}  
  
{Merely keeping you in line for your training and introducing you around,} Fai said, reaching out and ruffling her damp hair. {Now if you will excuse us, we have other duties to attend to this day.}  
  
For a long moment, Dee stood in the room after the Elders had gone, staring at the piece of paper. Li Mei came in, unheard, her breath catching in a gasp as she noticed the slip.  
  
{You have been accepted! Quick! You must tell Manchu about it!} she said, giving the girl a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. {He will be so proud of you!}  
  
{He's on duty right now, isn't he?}  
  
{No. He returned a couple hours ago. Tonight he will get to spend a couple hours celebrating before he goes back on watch. He should be in his room. Go!}  
  
Dee's feet didn't seem to touch the ground as she bound up the stairs, clutching the parchment in her hand. She barely stopped to knock at Manchu's door before throwing it open. He was just sitting drowsily up in his bed, rubbing his eyes when she called his name out. The only things the poor boy saw were a blur of white material and a stream of red hair as his friend landed on top of him in the bed.  
  
"Manchu! Manchu! Look!"  
  
Catching his friend's waving arm, Manchu tugged the slip out of her hand. It took a moment to register, but when it did, he gave a whoop of excitement and hugged his friend with all his might.  
  
"They did it! They accepted you!" he said.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm in, but I'm not a full member." She moved to sit on the side of the bed, stretching her ribs out from the massive hug she had just received. "They've officially labeled me as an 'honorary' member."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Manchu, scrubbing his hand through his hair.  
  
She gave a shrug. "No idea. They didn't seem to know themselves. You know why I'm not a full member."  
  
"It's because you're a girl," he teased.  
  
Frowning, she glared at him. He shook his head, chuckling, and patted her back.  
  
"Anyone with half a brain knows why you weren't accepted as a full member. But if that means you get excluded from anything you should be in, it's their loss."  
  
The frown on his friend's face turned to a smirk as she faced him. "Guess who I have to report in to for the first couple weeks?"  
  
Manchu shrugged. "Shui?"  
  
Dee's smirk grew as she shook her head. "You."  
  
"Me?! Why me? I don't need the trouble!"  
  
"All the Elders told me was that you were to show me around and keep me in line." She snorted. "Like I need to be kept in line."  
  
Manchu choked on whatever it was he was going to say and had to reach for his water glass. He decided that the best way to get past this particular issue was to give his friend another hug before kicking her out so he could sleep. Settling back down in his covers, Manchu smiled, feeling the happiest he had felt since the day he got accepted.  
  
In her own room, Dee tucked the little slip of paper away in the tattered file of her life from the orphanage. One more piece of paper showing an accomplishment that the life at the orphanage would never have allowed her. Stripping her sweaty clothing off, she wrapped herself in a robe and headed for the bath.  
  



End file.
